


Day 2: Watersports

by CasualCazz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), BDSM, Chains, Dirty Talk, Dom!Edge, M/M, NSFW, Restraints, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Watersports, sub!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Edge tries to test his boyfriend's limits on how far he can go, and how much he can willingly handle. No wonder it leads to a wet mess.





	Day 2: Watersports

Papyrus whimpers as his arms stretch above his head, bound together by smooth and sturdy silk, while he stands on his tiptoes. After being there for hours, his spine trembles at the strain, but he refuses to give up, silently encouraging and motivating himself to endure for just a little bit longer. The unscented candles reflects off the crimson walls which only fuels the heat in between Papyrus’s legs, mixed in with the pain and oncoming exhaustion.  Edge smirks at Papyrus’s flushed expression and wipes a bead of sweat from his skull with his red leather glove.

“Look at you,” Edge chuckles and strikes him across his ribs with his flog, leaving angry marks swelling on his bones, “You like being helpless don’t you? So sweet. So submissive.”

The darker skeleton purrs as he leans down and licks the welts on Papyrus’s body.

“Ah! E-Edge!” Papyrus gasps from the burning sensitivity. Tears prick through his eye sockets and his mind becomes fuzzy, like cotton weighing down his head.

Edge watches his lover carefully, knowing that he’s getting close to his limit. He had underestimated what this “softer” version of himself could handle, but despite being excited about how much torture he could inflict, he didn’t want Papyrus collapsing on him.

“You’ve been doing good so far,” Edge tilts his head, “Would you like to cum?”

“N-No, ah, I need…” Papyrus blushes furiously.

Edge curiously rubs his chin, “What is it, pet?”

“I need to pee…” Papyrus squeaks quietly.

The dominant skeleton perks up, smirking wildly, and laughs. His soul flips with glee, and he grabs a thick chain and slides it in between Papyrus’s shaking legs, his sticky juices dripping on the cold metal.

“Then pee,” Edge commands.

“Wha-”

“Urinate. I want to see,” he huffs excitedly,

“N-No! I don’t want to!” Papyrus cries and struggles in his binding.

Edge clicks his tongue and scowls. He towers darkly over his partner, his eyes glowing intensely with dark aura.

“If you don’t, I won’t let you cum,” he threatens, but his voice softens, dipping into loving and concern, “Remember, you still have your safeword,”

Papyrus nods as he draws a shaky breath. He doesn’t stop the play, but instead, grinds his cunt on the chain held between his legs. He moans and cries as his clit rubs against the coolness. His core tightens from holding in his fluids, but as the shocking sensations travels from his sensitive nub to his entire body, the flood inside releases. He cums as he pees, while Edge licks his lips and rubs his own painfully hard erection. Edge releases Papyrus from his bindings and his body slumps to the ground. He stares down at the whimpering mess before him, with Papyrus’s face flushed with embarrassment, shame, and flicking satisfied arousal. Edge picks up his limp body like a rag doll, his jaw obediently goes slack. Papyrus’s eyelights dull, and roll to the back of his head with pure exhaustion. Edge unzips his pants and presses his cock against his partner’s mouth. It’s his turn to get off now.  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
